


Iluminados pela luz fraca

by marysclair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dor e Conforto, Fluff, Kaisoo pitico, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysclair/pseuds/marysclair
Summary: Sobre encontros escondidos dentro do armário de limpeza quando tudo estava pronto para se desmoronar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4





	Iluminados pela luz fraca

**Author's Note:**

> oi oi pessoal do ao3! esse aqui é o meu mais novo pitico. eu sou péssima com tags, argh KKKKKKKKK  
> espero que gostem <3

Do Kyungsoo esperava encolhido rodeado por os produtos de limpeza e caixas que guardavam coisas que já deviam ter sido jogado fora há bastante tempo. Seus dedos apertavam fortemente o pedaço de papel enquanto seus pulmões buscavam, desesperadamente, ar. Olhos cansados e ansiosos buscavam atentamente qualquer sinal de aproximação de alguém, um cantinho de sua unha começando a sangrar por estar cutucando inquietamente.

Bruscamente a porta se abriu e uma onda de calmaria atravessou carregando uma garrafa em suas mãos. Os dois se encararam, um olhar se encaixando e se completando no outro. Mil coisas sendo ditas enquanto nada se era dito. Silenciosamente, Kim Jongin fechou a porta e sentou ao seu lado. Observando a forma como se mantinha quieto, mas seu olhar gritava em desespero, Jongin segurou a sua mão.

— É a aquela carta de novo? — sussurrou baixinho, notando cada detalhe do seu rosto se contorcendo em nervosismo.

— Mais outra, Jongin. Parece que isso nunca terá fim.

Suspirou o Do, deixando que uma lágrima cansada escorresse do seu olho. Aproximando-se lentamente, o Kim descansou seus lábios em sua testa ao mesmo tempo que agarrava ainda mais as mãos que se entrelaçavam juntas desejando serem uma só.

— Ei, vai ter fim, ok? Você só precisa aguentar isso mais um pouquinho. Eu 'tô aqui com você para deixar esse tempo de espera mais curto e agradável.

— Obrigado, Nini. — Sentiu a sua mão carinhosa enxugar qualquer vestígio de dor que sobrava em seu rosto.

— Você sabe que sempre me terá com você — continuou o Kim, aconchegando o seu rosto no pescoço do outro. — E, um dia, esse esconderijo não irá ser mais só o nosso esconderijo. Será só mais uma parte do mundo que iremos dividir juntos. — O Do sorriu, satisfeito, com o peito cheio de esperança, sorrindo ainda mais após receber um beijo na bochecha. — Olha, Soo! Trouxe um mimo por você ser a pessoa mais fofa desse mundo: suco de maracujá!

Risos abobados, transbordando de puro amor, preencheram aquele lugarzinho apertado. Iluminados pela luz fraca daquele quartinho, apenas o mundinho deles dois existia. Não existia cartas que ameaçavam por eles dois ser quem são, de ser um casal homossexual que se amavam da forma mais bela que poderia existir. Não existia preconceitos. Não existia a necessidade de se esconder, apenas de se acolher no abraço do outro. E esse mundinho é somente deles, onde a única regra era compartilhar os sentimentos, mesmo que nada precise ser dito. Tinha apenas uma regra oculta, na verdade, de sempre levar suco de maracujá. Mas isso Kyungsoo guardava para si mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> eu aqui com dó de ter estragado esse plot tão delicado, mas fazer o que. obrigada por a atenção!


End file.
